gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Drama CD/Fall Arc/Track 1
The beginning of a special chapter * Sakura: Nozaki-kun, I'm now done with the beta! * Nozaki: Wow, that's fast, Sakura. * Sakura: I guess that is all for today? * Nozaki: Yeah, just the backgrounds left and it'd be ready. * Nozaki: Thanks, that helped. * Sakura: Nope, * Nozaki: Would you like some tea after you go? * *phone rings* * Nozaki: Oh, it's from Ken-san! * Sakura: Alright, then I'll pour some tea. * Nozaki: Sorry about that. * Sakura: *shakes it off* * Nozaki: Hello there? * Sakura: Nozaki sure likes Ken-san....if I see such a bright smile, even I will feel happy. * Ken: Oh, this is Yumeno-sensei? This is Miyamae. (Ken's first name) * Nozaki: Yes, I know! You're here to check on the manuscript, right? It's not done yet! * Sakura: (thinks) Eh? You should not say it in such a refreshing way! * *phone rings* * Ken: I understand, I'll wait for it. However on another matter but.... * Nozaki: Yes? * Ken: Next time for Gekkan Shoujo we are doing a special autumn edition....Yumeno-sensei, can you do a special edition of "Let's Love" (Yumeno's manga)? * Nozaki: For autumn? Like "Let's Love" I'm tired version? * Ken: No, it isn't. * Nozaki: "Let's Love" Akihabara version? * Ken: No, it's not that either. * Nozaki: So, how about "Let's Love" Ahhhh.....it has come it has come. Ohh so nervous..... * Ken: That's already so far away from the word fall with just the beginning at end of the word intact.. * (basically it's a word play for "Aki" if you listen close enough) * Nozaki: As expected of Ken-san....you're sharp! * Ken: Hey could you stop with the jokes already?!! * Nozaki: Oh....I'm sorry. Even so, I just wanted to cheer you up in the middle of your work and tried to narrow down the ideas..... * Ken: It ain't narrowed down * Nozaki: Oh. * Ken: Anyway, I'll just take it that you acknowledged it and have started planning for it....I'll count on you for the manuscript on next week. * Nozaki: Err...yes! *hanga up the phone* * Ken: *sighs* so tiring...I'll have some ideas on my side too, I guess.. * Ken: Talking about autumn, it's the season when salmon gets tasty. * Ken: Hmm? * Ken: So it's "Let's Salmon"? * Ken: *shakes it off* * ----music playing---- * Sakura: So it's about "Let's Love" 's Fall edition...? * Nozaki: Yeah * Sakura: Sakura, when you think of spring, what comes to your mind? * Sakura: Hmm....if it's me, I think it would be something mushrooms, sweet potatoes and chestnuts.... * It is also a season when grapes and peaches are delicious! * Nozaki: I see....an appetising autumn huh? * Sakura: Yeah, I guess. * Sakura: It's Shoujo manga, so I think it'd be better to add some romance as well. * Sakura: In that case...(an) artistic autumn...a red-coloured autumn or an autumn when the heart in love heats up....how is it? * Nozaki: An autumn when the heart in love heats up huh? * Sakura: Mm! *agrees* * Nozaki: I see....then what happens when it heats up? * Sakura: Eh...? What happens...? * *music* * Sakura: Woah.....Nozaki is staring at me so intensely.... * Is it a chance for me to appeal to him? * Nozaki: hmm...? * Sakura: Err....mmmm....if a heart in love.... * Nozaki: yeah? * Sakura: ....heats up * Nozaki: yeah?? * Sakura: Err....*hesitates*.....What would happen, I wonder? * (thinks) I'm such an idiot! I can't think of anything afterwards! * Nozaki: I see...if it heats up....it can only chill down * Sakura: EH? It's chills?! * Nozaki: Yeah. * Nozaki: Like....this way...*draws* * ---Scenario 1--- * Mamiko: Suzuki-kun...I'm scared...my heart just keeps getting more heated up....until when will it stop? * Suzuki: Are you scared of it, Mamiko?....I get it, then I'll do this....here is my kindness for you.... * *pours water* * Mamiko: Suzuki-kun! It's cold! * Suzuki: But look! When water is splashed, See? Your heart has also cooled down. * Mamiko: That's right! Suzuki-kun! * Suzuki: Mamiko! * Mamiko: Suzuki-kun! * Suzuki: Mamiko * ---HAPPY END--- * Sakura: ..huh? Wait a while....it seems kind of a good scene and Suzuki also seems cool smiling but is it really ok for the heart to cool down?! * The love also seem to have disappeared! This just seems too sad!! * Nozaki: Hmmm....How about if Suzuki does this....? * ---Scenario 2--- * Suzuki: Don't cry...Mamiko * Mamiko: But my love....has disappeared! * Suzuki: That's right...but don't worry...for the beloved you..... * There! I brought a new reel. * Mamiko: reel? * Suzuki: yeah...here, let's heat up the love again. * Mamiko: Suzuki-kun. * Suzuki: Mamiko, let's go! * Mamiko: Yep * Suzuki: 3....go! * *Mamiko and Suzuki sings* * ---HAPPY END--- * Sakura: Nozaki-kun...this is? * Nozaki: *nods* They say on the net that guys who light up the fire at a barbecue are popular. I added in the element of popularity and solved it! * Sakura: No, that's going too far! * *music plays* * Sakura: Nozaki, when you think of autumn, what would you think of? * Nozaki: I see..if it's autumn....it reminds me of middle school when there is this girl named Aki in my class * Sakura: Eh? * Nozaki: The "Aki" as in the season, the "No" as in field (Nohara), the 'a' as in Taste and "Ki" as in hope (Kibou) * (sorry, can't understand the 'a') * Sakura: mm....(thinks) Is it about who Nozaki admires? * Nozaki: But if A-ki is read backwards as Aki no Kia (Aki Noaki) would have greater impact, which was what I've always thought...brings me back! * Sakura: Aki....Kia? If you read it backwards it's still Aki no Kia...Oh it's true * Nozaki: Yeah... * Sakura: And...Nozaki-kun, how does it help with the special edition of "Let's Love"? * Nozaki: Hmm? .....well...."Let's Love" (Koi Shiyo) Let's go (Yoshi Iko) as the title I guess? * Sakura: Koi Shiyo, Yoshi Iko? It's true! No matter how you read it, it's the same...that's amazing. * Nozaki: Yeeaah... * Sakura: Err....but it's not related to summer I guess.... * Nozaki: *nods* * Nozaki: Alright, for the special edition we'll have it set on a Sunday where Mamiko and Suzuki go out somewhere then? * Sakura: That's great! It sounds fun! * Nozaki: Yeah. * Sakura: If they're going, will it be a mountain...a mountain girl Mamiko! * Nozaki: And the rival they meet..... * Sakura: Will be * Nozaki: Oh! A bear! * Sakura: A bear? Mamiko's rival? It's too powerful! * Nozaki: Yeah...so how about the bear being Suzuki's rival? * Sakura: ehhh? * Nozaki: Something like this....*draws* * ----Mountain Scene 1----- * Suzuki: You damned bear! I'll never hand over Mamiko to you! * Bear: *growls* * Mamiko: Suzuki-kun, it's dangerous! Run away! * Suzuki: No, the bear will chase after us if we run away! * Suzuki: I will fight fair and square and defeat the bear! * Suzuki: Here, eat my punch! * Bear: *growls* * *fighting* * ----SCENE END---- * Nozaki: Alright! It'd be a good battle scene. * Sakura: Nozaki, it's a shoujo manga right? * Nozaki: You'd like to see some action sometimes right? * Sakura: But...the rival is a bear? * Nozaki: Don't worry, I'll make the aftermath a shoujo manga. * Sakura: Really? * Nozaki: Suzuki's beat the bear, and the two went to the deep into the forest. There they were cornered by the boss bear and met with a desperate pinch. * Sakura: Yeah.... * Nozaki: There, what saved them was.... * Sakura: Don't tell me....it's a raccoon ?! * Nozaki: Hm? * Sakura: Sorry....there's no way it'd happen right? Raccoons are Maeno's favourites...plus it'd not fit into a shoujo manga right? * Nozaki: Yeah. * Sakura: Alright, please continue from the pinch, Yumeno-sensei. * Nozaki: I got it. They were * Sakura: THEY WERE? * Nozaki: A bunch of foxes! * Sakura: ... Nozaki-kun, this has become a Japanese folk legend. * Nozaki: yeah * *music* * Nozaki: Hmmm....there could be a limit of what i could think of... * Sakura: ? * Nozaki: When we venture out, I think we would be able to think of more. * Sakura: Yeah, something like climbing the mountains? * Nozaki: Yeah * Mikoshiba: 'sup Nozaki, I'm coming in. * Sakura: Yeah, it sounds fun! * Nozaki: If it's a mountain, it'd be easier to reach Mt. Takao with a train ride * Sakura: yeah! * Nozaki: Sakura, will you join me? * Sakura: Yeah sure! I'll go there with you! * Mikoshiba: Huh? Nozaki and Sakura? What are they talking about together? * Sakura: Mt. Takao is near but I never went there. * Sakura: What about Nozaki-kun? * Nozaki: I went with my family but when we go together we might see a different view. * Sakura: Yep! * Mikoshiba: Don't tell me...! They talking about going out together! * Nozaki: The night view there is beautiful. * Sakura: I see! * Nozaki: The air is too as well. * Sakura: Wow.... * Mikoshiba: What....I just came here to retrieve the " Girl's Princess 2: the thumping maiden's heart edition" which I left at Nozaki's last night * Mikoshiba: But it sounds difficult for me to join into conversation.... * Mikoshiba: Oh man....What should do? * Wakamatsu: Hello there Nozaki-senpai! I'm coming in....Mikoshiba-senpai? * Mikoshiba: Yeah....Wakamatsu? * Wakamatsu: What's with you sneakily at the door? It's as if you have found something strange. * Mikoshiba: Found something? At least say that I'm a detective who is in the midst of an investigation. * Wakamatsu: Alright, sorry about that! Yeah, you'll sound cool that way and it suits you! * Mikoshiba: Oh really?! * Wakamatsu: Yeah! * Mikoshiba: Do you really think so? * Wakamatsu: Yes! * Mikoshiba: *in joy* * Hori: Yo! Wakatmatsu and Mami-koshiba....what are doing at the entrance being so close together? * Wakamatsu: Hello there, Hori-senpai! * Mikoshiba: Hey there! * Hori: You're not going in? * Mikoshiba: Well....that's.....Nozaki and Sakura were being excited talking about going somewhere that it becomes hard to come in * Wakamatsu: Nozaki-senpai and Sakura-senpai are? * Mikoshiba: Yeah, something like that * Sakura: Oh yes...Nozaki-kun, that place is a spiritual spot right? * Nozaki: Yeah * Sakura: And when we climb the mountain, we might be able to spot a UFO * Nozaki: Oh yes, and we might able to spot Aliens which would be the best! * Sakura: Yep! Good, it sounds fun. I want to head there soon.... * Nozaki: Yeah. * Mikoshiba: See? * Wakamatsu: Sounds fun right * Hori: Yep * Mikoshiba: Damn it....why didn't Nozaki-kun invite me? * Hori: you want to be invited? * Mikoshiba: That place...is the holy ground for anime! * Hori: That's why?! * Wakamatsu: Erm....senpais? You're not going in? * Hori: Yeah, right....Wakamatsu, is your business urgent * Wakamatsu: Yeah...I just came to request Lorelei's new songs though... * Hori : Then .... what about Mami-koshiba? * Mikoshiba: (thinks) I can't say I came to collect a bishoujo game... * Wakamatsu: Mikoshiba-senpai? * Mikoshiba: Err...nothing, I just came randomly...randomly. How about Hori-senpai? * Hori: (thinks) I'm just here to finish the background today but... * Wakamatsu: Are you in a hurry? * Hori: Nope, it's fine.I'll leave it to tomorrow. Alright, let's go. * Mikoshiba: Huh? * Hori: Want to have a meal together and then go home? * Wakamatsu: Yes! * Mikoshiba: Ok! * *sighs* Can't be helped I guess...I'll just go home and play Girl's Princess 3, the Maidens' Great Adventures then * Nozaki: *sighs* Hm? Was it Hori-senpai? * Sakura: ?? *looks at the door* Nope, there's no one around. * Nozaki: I see. Even if we go there, it's after we finish the manuscript after all... * Sakura: Yeah...it's only background right? * Nozaki: Yeah * Sakura: I'd like to help but... * Nozaki: No, it's fine. * Sakura: Yeah....I'm bad at background after all.... * Nozaki: Me too...*sighs* Let's work hard until Hori-senpai arrives then? * Sakura: Yeah, Nozaki-kun! Fight on! Category:Media Category:Drama CD